Sweet Rebeld
by Genesis Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella Swan por fin ha rebasado los límites con su rebeldía y Reneé no está dispuesta a soportarlo más, así que como forma de castigo Bella será enviada con Charlie, su padre, al pequeño condado de Forks para alejarla de todo lo que le puede hacer "daño". ¿Dónde irá a parar la situación cuando conozca a un lindo y tímido chico de ojos verdes? ¿Quién cambiará a quién? OOCFuturoLemmon
1. Prefacio

_**Sweet Rebel**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Definitivamente los personajes no son de mi autoría, ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. La historia si es totalmente mía y por ellos está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias! _

_**Summary: **__Bella Swan por fin ha rebasado los límites con su rebeldía y Reneé no está dispuesta a soportarlo más, así que como forma de castigo Bella será enviada con Charlie, su padre, al pequeño condado de Forks para alejarla de todo lo que le puede hacer "daño". ¿Dónde irá a parar la situación cuando conozca a un lindo y tímido chico de ojos verdes? ¿Quién cambiará a quién? – M por futuros lemmons. Totalmente OOC. _

_PREFACIO_

¿Qué harías si conocieras a alguien ridículamente fantástica? Alguien tan especial que llama la atención de todo el que la mira pasar. No es exactamente una chica llamativa. Ni siquiera popular o una de esas porristas sin cerebro que a todo mundo parece gustarles. Tampoco es una dama de sociedad o una chica recatada, pero ella sin duda pondría al mundo a girar si se lo propusiera.

Cambiaría tu percepción de la belleza, todas las definiciones posibles no podrían describirla. Sabes que está totalmente fuera de tu alcance aunque no lo parezca, aunque eres considerado el chico más popular y guapo por la población femenina, aunque todas ellas no te conocen como eres en realidad. Ella definitivamente no pertenece a tu mundo, ni tú al suyo, no tienes ni porque mirarla, no debes fijarte tan detenidamente en como habla, en su forma tan extravagante de actuar, no deberías preguntarte a cada segundo qué es lo que está pensando. O cuáles son sus gustos. Debes ver la realidad. Y esa es que no podrías estar con ella ni en cien años.

Pero y si…

¿Qué harías para llamar su atención? ¿Para conocerla mejor? ¿Para ser parte de su vida?

Así fue como me enamoré de Isabella Marie Swan.

La chica más problemática, alocada, y maliciosa. Aquella que, YO sabía, escondía algo detrás de esa fachada de rebelde… era una dulce rebelde.

* * *

_Bueno, ustedes se preguntarán qué es lo que pasa con esta autora malvada que no ha publicado de sus otras historias y comenzó una nueva, pues lo que pasa es que muero por conocer su reacción ante esta nueva oportunidad que tengo, amo escribir y estoy trabajando en Missing Cell Phone, ya que estoy reconsiderando la reconciliación entre Edward y Bella. Pero les aseguro que estará listo muy pronto el siguiente capítulo. _

_Gracias por seguir agregando mis historias a sus favoritos y ponerme entre sus alertas, no saben lo bien que me hacen :) la escuela es algo dura pero hago lo que puedo, gracias por todo su apoyo. _

_Y si esperan más de esta historia... haganmelo saber ;) ustedes saben cómo, les agradezco._

_Con cariño: Génesis Cullen Swan :)_


	2. Capítulo I

_**Sweet Rebel**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Definitivamente los personajes no son de mi autoría, ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. La historia si es totalmente mía y por ellos está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias! _

¡Fantástico! Iba en el maldito avión en camino a mi nueva maldita residencia, claro, ni tan nueva ya que había pasado gran parte de mis veranos de infancia en ella, junto a mi controlador y adorado padre (nótese mi sarcasmo). Tenía tanta rabia que ni siquiera había podido dormir. Maldita la hora en la que mi madre decidió que mi "rebeldía" tenía que terminar. Ya extrañaba el sol, la playa, los chicos, las fiestas hasta el amanecer y por supuesto todo, todo lo que se consumía en ellas. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que mamá revisaría hasta mi cajón de ropa interior? ¡Sólo era un pequeño churro!*(en comparación a lo que consumí la noche anterior). Aparte, a ella que le importaba, sólo me había divertido como la adolescente que soy. Sólo fue un estúpido juego, uno muy divertido y estimulante, pero no más. No era para tanto.

En fin, toda la diversión se acabó cuando mamá le contó a Charlie, o sea papá que su nena estaba consumiendo drogas después de que ella husmeara en mis cosas por indicios de lo que sucedía conmigo y mi comportamiento. Debido a esto encontró una pequeña cantidad de marihuana* que tenía escondida.

Papá se puso histérico, me hicieron pruebas antidrogas y fue como por primera vez desde su divorcio hacía ya 17 años, se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron que era tiempo de alejarme de la civilización llevándome al condenado pueblucho de Forks, donde la población era de 3120 personas, la octava parte o menos que la de Phoenix, mi antiguo y querido hogar. Y para mi suerte la gente era tan vieja como el propio lugar.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Recapacitar? ¿Ponerme a llorar? Definitivamente la última no, no había llorado desde que la abuela Marie murió. Y me prometí que no iba a llorar y sería fuerte de ese entonces en adelante.

Tal vez podría fingir que soy una buena hija mientras que me dedico a lo mío a espaldas de Charlie. Lo mejor era que sólo me faltaban unos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad. Además sería más fácil con papá porque tenía un trabajo bastante ocupado como jefe de la policía, un trabajo que fue causa importante de su divorcio. Mientras que mamá no tenía nada más que hacer desde que se casó con Phill.

Era una buena idea, pero siempre hay que tener un plan B. Y no tenía más que 150 dólares en mi bolsa, que fue lo único que pude sacar de mi cuenta de ahorros antes de que pasaran todo mi dinero, que incluía la herencia de la abuela por ser nieta única, a una cuenta de mamá.

Con esto querían conseguir que ya no comprara drogas.

Como era lo único que tenía, lo ahorraría para auto-regalarme algo el día de mi cumpleaños. Que sería una fuga de casa. Me iría, sin decirle a nadie, sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente desligándome de todos aquellos que alguna vez formaron parte de mi vida, viviendo como quería y siendo yo misma, sin ataduras de por medio. Como en los viejos tiempos: "Sexo, drogas y rock and roll".

Cuando menos se lo esperara Charlie… ¡Bam! Encontraría mi cama vacía. Quería escapar a otro continente, pero como eso era caro debía buscar la manera de conseguir dinero.

La pregunta importante era ¿Cómo? Tal vez pudiera vender algunas cosas que ya no me sirvan, en mi maleta había mucha ropa de calor, alguna todavía tenía etiquetas, y obviamente son de buen gusto, yo nunca andaba en fachas, tal vez las pueblerinas de Forks quisieran comprarme alguna.

En estos lugares debe haber algún vendedor de drogas, no es posible que un pueblo por más pequeño que sea se escape de algo de diversión. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar las drogas por un tiempo. No sería tan malo. Al menos hasta que me escape, a Charlie se le podía meter en la cabeza seguir haciéndome pruebas y no quería que hubiera nada malo en ellas.

Seguí pensando las mil y una forma de conseguir dinero… algo tenía que hacer. Esta no es la vida que yo quería vivir, confinada en un estúpido lugar donde nunca salía el sol.

Pensaba también en las expresiones de mamá y papá cuando lo descubrieran.

El sueño acabó venciéndome… y soñé con un lugar al aire libre donde podía ser yo misma y ser feliz.

Al menos en un sueño pude serlo…

* * *

_*Churro: es una forma de fumar marihuana envuelta en un papel._

_*Marihuana: Denominación popular del extracto de una parte del cannabis, produce euforia y sensación de flotación. Alucinógeno._

_Lo sé, el prefacio era super pequeño y quiero informar que era un Edward POV_

_espero les guste este capítulo, por cierto... siempre son cortos al principio_

_jeje si leen mis otras historias es lo usual en mí, dar probaditas_

_antes del plato fuerte :) Si me hacen el grandioso honor de enviarme sus comentarios se los agradecería._

_Con Cariño: Génesis Cullen Swan :)_


	3. Capítulo II

_**Sweet Rebel**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Definitivamente los personajes no son de mi autoría, ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. La historia si es totalmente mía y por ellos está prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación sin mi consentimiento. ¡Gracias! _

Un horrible día me recibió en Forks. Como siempre, llovía, como siempre, todo a mí alrededor era verde, sentí nauseas mientras iba en la patrulla de Charlie a "casa" (o mejor dicho: mi cárcel). Iba escuchando esa tétrica estación de radio que ponía pura música para vaqueros. De verdad comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Charlie sabía que esa música no me gustaba, y creo que era una forma de empezar a decir: "Olvídate de Phoenix, Bella. Esto durará un largo tiempo". Maldita mi suerte, malditas adicciones, maldita marihuana escondida en la ropa interior. En fin, hice buena cara para tratar de engañarlo con mi buena actitud. Si quería escapar, tendría que empezar por "portarme bien" al menos frente a mi padre.

- Y… ¿Cómo va todo por acá, papá? – pregunté con una sonrisa mientras estábamos parados por la señal de alto.

- Bastante bien, aquí no hay problemas tan grandes como los que hay en Phoenix, ni de chicos locos y vándalos, ni de personas asesinas o cosas por el estilo – ¡Genial! Pensé. Nada interesante pasa aquí.

- Eso es bueno. Me vendrá bastante bien un cambio de aires.

- No sólo de aires, Bella. Todo va a ser diferente de ahora en adelante – me miró por un segundo y después volvió la vista a la carretera, la señal cambió por la de siga.

- Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, papá. Pero quiero ser mejor de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Mejor? Ni siquiera querías subirte al avión – así que había hablado con mi madre… - pero está bien que lo intentes. Yo no quiero que sigas en malos pasos. Y quiero que logres rectificar lo que hiciste mal.

- Lo haré, papi – ¡puaj! No le llamo así desde que tenía cinco – te prometo que lo haré – puse mi mejor cara de "no mato un insecto".

- Eso espero, Bella. Eso espero.

Manejó por un rato más hasta que aparcó frente a la casa que parecía nunca iba a cambiar. Mi antiguo hogar, antes de los problemas entre mis padres y que me diera cuenta que para ellos, yo había sido el error que marcó sus vidas. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, para borrar las escenas que se formaban en mi mente. Charlie bajó de la patrulla y fue al maletero para sacar las pocas cosas que había traído. No tenía mucha ropa para este clima invernal de Forks, así que la mayoría de mi ropa se quedó en Phoenix, mamá se encargó de comprarme ropa "adecuada" para mi terrible estadía aquí. La verdad era que estaba tan molesta, que no miré lo que me había comprado. Tomé mi bolsa, me la ajusté al hombro y seguí a Charlie a la casa.

Las escaleras de la entrada rechinaban un poco, al parecer Charlie no tenía mucho tiempo para mantenerla en buen estado. Charlie continuó con las escaleras para el segundo piso, giró hacia la izquierda cuando llegó a la segunda planta y abrió una puerta blanca que tenía unas letras rosadas que rezaban "Bella". ¡Vaya! El tiempo en verdad puede congelarse… al menos en mi antiguo cuarto. Estaba todo tal cual lo dejé en mi última visita. Las muñecas con los cabellos alborotados y todas pintadas. Algunos de mis dibujos esparcidos por las paredes. Las fotos que me tomaron de pequeña, una junto a mis padres, las otras, sola. Las mismas cortinas blancas, bueno, ya no eran tan blancas. Los estantes llenos de polvo. Sólo había una pequeña cosa que había cambiado, aparte de la dueña, la pequeña cama con edredón de princesas había cambiado por una más grande con un edredón morado, no se veía tan mal.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Charlie parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Claro. Me recuerda viejos tiempos, papá – dije dándole la espalda para que no viera lo horrorizada que estaba. Me armé de valor y le di frente con una sonrisa, si se le podía llamar sonrisa a la mueca que estaba haciendo.

- Bien, quiero hablarte un momento. Siéntate – me señaló la cama. Hice lo que me pidió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con fingida curiosidad. Se había ahorrado todo el sermón para ahora.

- Lo que pasa, tú ya lo sabes. Anduviste haciendo cosas ilícitas, cosas que jamás pensé que harías, y menos a tu edad – me molestó un poco eso ¡Casi soy mayor de edad! – yo sé que debes crecer y experimentar cosas. Pero no de ese estilo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si te encontraba la policía? ¿Lo que afectaría tu vida a futuro? No es la clase de ejemplo que te dimos – miré al suelo para no tomar el valor que me faltaba y gritarle – no sé qué clase de vida te da tu madre y Phill pero sé que debe ser una muy libertina. Así es tu madre, siempre pensando con la mentalidad de una adolescente, pero tú eres más lista y yo lo sé, eres mi pequeña genio, siempre pensando que todo era posible, así que no me decepciones ahora, Bella. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías tratar de ser la chica que eras? Entiende que con nuestras acciones, tratamos de hacerte la mejor persona posible. ¿Entiendes? – levanté la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos, no por remordimiento, sino de puro coraje y rabia.

- Claro, papá. Créeme que lo intentaré y seré lo mejor posible, para enorgullecerlos. A ti y a mamá.

- Bien – dijo y esbozó un pequeña sonrisa – ahora, las reglas – ¡Mierda! ¿Reglas? – no saldrás con nadie. Yo te llevaré a la escuela y yo te recogeré. Estaré aquí para la comida y después me iré al trabajo. Llegaré temprano, o trataré. Si es que tengo una emergencia, te llamaré a cada momento. Y en ocasiones si tengo que salir del condado, Billy vendrá y se quedará contigo el rato que yo esté fuera.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, excusas. Si te socializas al mínimo, mucho mejor. No creo que necesites nada, ni a nadie. Me tienes y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Pero…

- Vamos, Bella. Sé que esto es por tu bien, así lo decidimos tu madre y yo. Y se hará lo que nosotros hemos propuesto…

- Pero…

- ¿Qué? – me miró algo molesto por seguirlo interrumpiendo.

- ¿Puedo cocinar yo? Según mamá si tú intentabas calentar mis biberones terminaban derretidos – sonreí. Eso era totalmente cierto, y no quería morir intoxicada antes de irme de este lugar.

- Oh, bueno… ¿eso dijo tu madre? – preguntó ceñudo y yo sólo asentí – hmm no siempre fue así… sí, tú serás la que cocine – dijo y se acercó a la puerta para irse – claro, como parte de tu castigo, también debes recoger, limpiar, lavar trastes y ropa. Y por si fuera necesario agregar, señorita, estás castigada… por el resto de tu vida – dijo girando el dedo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- Claro – sólo alcance a decir mientras el cerraba la puerta de mi horrendo dormitorio de niña.

Me levanté de mi cama, rechinó cuando lo hice, ¡Genial! También tenía una cama tan vieja como todo el resto. Miré hacía la esquina y ahí estaba, la mecedora de mi abuela, en la que ella y a veces mi madre solían sentarse conmigo en sus piernas a contarme historias de su vida o también de libros para niños. Los buenos tiempos.

Empecé a mirar en redondo. Definitivamente no podría siquiera estar aquí con todas estas cosas viejas. Así que decidí renovar, aunque sea un poco.

- Bella, necesito salir un rato – gritó Charlie desde el primer piso, me encaminé al inicio de las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde irás? – pregunté bajando.

- A la comisaría, soy el jefe ¿recuerdas? Las cosas no se hacen sin que uno las ordene.

- Entiendo – dije.

- Estarás bajo llave, ninguna puerta está abierta, todas tienen el cerrojo puesto – mejor enciérrame en una jaula, querido padre – hay comida en la nevera e igual hay cosas para que prepares lo que quieras si no te agrada lo que hay. No provoques un incendio, cierra todas las perillas del gas cuando termines. El número de mi oficina está pegado al refrigerador y el de Billy. También compré un celular, el número está allí también, tus libros de la escuela están en la mesa de la cocina. Estaría bien que les echaras un vistazo, estas a mitad de semestre, y tienes que mejorar esas notas, jovencita – ¿algo más? ¿puedo tomar tu navaja y cortarme las venas? ¿O eso estaría muy fuera de lugar, papi? – sé que eres responsable y que entiendes que estás mal. Así que… bienvenida a casa, Bella. Esto durará algún tiempo – dijo sin ningún tono de bienvenida.

- Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, todo estará en orden cuando regreses, papá – me forcé a decir con una "sonrisa".

- Eso espero, Bella – dijo por última vez, salió y lo escuché subirse a la patrulla, luego escuché el motor y el sonido de las llantas en el pavimento cuando se marchó.

Corrí hacia la sala, tomé un mullido cojín del sofá y lo pegué muy fuerte a mi cara antes de gritar con todas mis fuerzas y hasta mis entrañas, toda la rabia y el coraje que había estado conteniendo, salieron también algunas lágrimas de mis ojos. Y cuando terminé de desahogarme estaba casi segura que la mitad de este pueblo de mierda me había escuchado. ¡Malditas reglas, malditas adicciones! Y nuevamente ¡Maldita marihuana escondida en la ropa interior!

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo II que es un poco más largo, estoy complacida con sus reviews._

_Muchas gracias por dejarme sus opiniones, y que bueno que les agrade esta nueva Bella, a mi ella me encanta :)_

_Y como diría una autora del género:_

_Sus reviews son mi propina_

_Acepto tomatazos también, les agradezco._

_Sin más, me retiro esperando que les guste tanto como a mí :D_

_Con Cariño: Génesis Cullen Swan :)_


End file.
